Llamadas
by Pislib Nott
Summary: A Mike se le hacía más sencillo lidiar con Luke después de haber hecho la primera llamada. Aunque en el fondo su conciencia no lo dejaba tranquilo. Pero eran mejor las llamadas a los gritos en persona, ¿cierto? Slash. 5SOS. Mashton.


**Llamadas.**

Muke. Mashton.

 **Febrero 2016**

 **Nc-15/Drama, Romance/AU/Luke Hemmings, Michael Clifford, Ashton Irwin/Finalizada.**

A Mike se le hacía más sencillo lidiar con Luke después de haber hecho la primera llamada. Aunque en el fondo su conciencia no lo dejaba tranquilo. Pero eran mejor las llamadas a los gritos en persona, ¿cierto?

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Lenguaje ofensivo.

* * *

 **NA.** Son varios capitulos cortos, por eso los subiré juntos.

* * *

 ** _Llamada 1_**

Se vio por última vez en el espejo. Satisfecho por el resultado, Mike salió de su casa y se fue a la de su novio, quien seguramente lo esperaba con ansias. Esa cita era importante, llevaban mucho tiempo planeándola. No todos los días celebran su primer aniversario.

Mike tocó el timbre, su cabello, recién teñido de rojo, resaltaba más sus ojos verdes.

-Hola - saludó, ensanchando más su sonrisa, al ver a su novio.

-Mike... - respondió el rubio, quien lo recibía del otro lado.

El aludido se dio cuenta que Luke no estaba vestido para la ocasión.

-¿Listo...?

-Sobre eso... No podré ir...

-Como que... ¿No podrás ir? - Mike esperaba que su novio estuviera bromeando o algo parecido.

-Lo siento... Cambio de planes. Lo celebramos la próxima semana.

Y sin más, Luke cerró la puerta.

Mike parpadeó un par de veces antes de caer en cuenta que Luke lo había hecho una vez más. Le había cancelado en el momento. Esta vez Mike no se quedaría callado, esta vez hablaría.

A grandes zancadas se alejó de la casa y sacó su celular. No tenía que buscar su número lo tenía en marcación rápida. Al primer timbre respondió.

-Hol...

-Eres un maldito imbécil. ¿Cambios de planes? Vete a la mierda, estúpido idiota.

Colgó.

* * *

 ** _Llamada 2_**

A Mike se le hacía más sencillo lidiar con Luke después de haber hecho la primera llamada. Aunque en el fondo su conciencia no lo dejaba tranquilo. Pero eran mejor las llamadas a los gritos en persona, ¿cierto?

Ya había transcurrido un mes desde la última llamada y todo parecía mejorar. _Casi_.

Se encontraban en la cafetería del instituto, Mike y Luke compartiendo su plato de comida. Frente a ellos estaban Calum y Alexa, sus mejores amigos.

Mike pasó su brazo por los hombros del rubio, quien arrugó la nariz ante este gesto, el pelirrojo se hizo el desentendido.

-Te quiero - Mike le susurró al oído y le dio un casto beso en la mejilla.

-¡Basta, Mike...! - Luke lo alejó.

-¿Qué...? ¿Acaso te da pena? Calum y Alexa saben de nosotros - rodó los ojos.

-Con ellos es más que suficiente. No necesito que todo el maldito instituto se entere.

Luke se levantó y salió del lugar.

Mike también se levantó, al salir de la cafetería no encontró a Luke por ningún lado. Sacó su celular, apretó el botón de marcación rápida.

-Oy...

-Estúpido de mierda, métete tu maldito miedo por el culo, yo no me avergüenzo al estar a tu lado. Cuando tengas las suficientes bolas para aceptar nuestra relación frente a los demás entonces hablamos.

* * *

 ** _Intento de Llamada 3_**

Las cosas parecieron mejorar o al menos Luke parecía haber reaccionado ante su estupidez. Eso a Mike le hizo feliz.

Luke lo invitó a comer a una pizzería y ese gesto hizo que Mike olvidara los malos ratos.

Mike fue el primero en llegar al lugar, reconoció enseguida a dos chicos que trabajan ahí, uno era Calum y el otro era amigo de Luke. El pelirrojo se sintió incómodo con uno de ellos, solo lo había visto en una ocasión y digamos que no se siente muy orgulloso de las demás interacciones que han compartido.

Luke llegó cinco minutos después de la hora acordada, pero eso a Mike no le importó, comería pizza con su novio.

-Tenemos que hablar – ni siquiera habían pedido la pizza, ni siquiera Luke saludó. En cuanto llegó al lugar, se paró frente a Mike y eso fue lo que le dijo.

-De acuerdo - Mike estaba desconcertado.

-Debemos tomarnos un descanso.

-¿Qué…?

-Tú y yo.

-¿Qué...? – lo cierto era que Mike no alcanzaba a procesar bien las palabras que Luke decía.

-Nos precipitamos en la relación, fue demasiado rápido y...

-¡¿Qué...?! - Mike se levantó - ¡Llevamos año y medio juntos!

-Creo que no soy gay. Lo siento.

-¿Estas jodiendo, cierto? - Mike gritó, Luke negó con la cabeza y salió del lugar.

El pelirrojo respiraba agitada mente, tenía ganas de golpear gente, tirar cosas y golpear a más gente. Sacó su celular pero éste estaba sin batería.

-¡Mierda...!

Pero no necesitaba su celular, en la barra de la comida estaba la persona en la que podría descargar su ira. No sería la primera vez.

Mientras se dirigía hacia allá, Mike pudo observar al muchacho, quien le estaba dando la espalda, estaba llenando una charola con comida. En cuanto se giró, Mike le tiró la charola de un manotazo, haciendo al muchacho sobresaltarse,

-¡Oye...! - reclamó Calum, quien estaba detrás de la barra.

Mike lo ignoró, se enfocó en el chico que tenía frente a él.

-¡Maldito cobarde de mierda! - Mike le dio un puñetazo en el rostro, el muchacho trastrabilló hasta caer de espaldas – ¡Métete tus malditas dudas en el culo y...!

-¡Basta, Michael! - Calum gruñó, alejando al pelirrojo de su amigo - Estás enojado con Luke, no con él.

-Es más fácil odiarlo a él - gruñó, antes de salir corriendo del lugar.

* * *

 ** _Llamada 4._**

Caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, con pasos apresurados. Ya casi anochecía y no le agradaba la idea de ir caminando a esas horas hasta su casa, sobre todo cuando la lluvia amenazaba con llegar.

Su celular comenzó a sonar. Ya sabía quién era y sin embargo, aun así contestó. A pesar de todo siempre le contestaba, por más que él le gritara e insultara, siempre le respondía.

-Ho...

-Un día, maldito idiota. En un día olvidaste nuestra relación de año y medio. ¡Vete al demonio tú y tu maldita heterosexualidad! Revuélcate con esa estúpida zorra. Eso era lo que querías ¿no? ¡Vete al demonio, marica reprimido de mierda!

La llamada se cortó o tal vez Mike había colgado. Cualquiera de los dos casos llevaba a lo mismo.

Mike estaba roto.

Tragó saliva. No sabía cómo ayudarlo, él no podía hacer nada. Mike había tocado un punto muy importante. Lo llamó _marica reprimido_. Y tenía la razón. Mientras no aclare sus sentimientos no podrá hacer nada.

* * *

 ** _Llamada 5_**

Había transcurrido una semana desde que Luke y Mike habían finalizado su relación. Ambos se habían estado evitando desde entonces.

-¿Cómo está?

-¿En verdad quieres saber? - respondió Calum.

Iban camino a casa del, ahora, peliazul.

-No lo sé, yo solo... Solo quiero saber si él está igual de roto que yo – musitó, bajando la mirada y jugando con la orilla de su camisa.

Calum se mordió el labio inferior.

-No lo he visto desde hace tres días. Las vacaciones se han atravesado y...

-Entiendo - respondió, aunque Mike no entendía nada. Tenía la esperanza que Luke por primera vez le regresara o le hiciera una llamada.

Tal vez Luke necesitaba tiempo para aclarar su mente. Quizás, estaba pasando por un tiempo de confusión. Probablemente, le llamaría pronto. Si.

-Mike... Mejor... Tomemos otro camino.

-¿Por qué? - el peliazul frunció el ceño.

-Solo...

-¡Qué demonios...!

Mike se quedó petrificado, estaba seguro que el poco color que tenía en su rostro había desaparecido. Y no era para menos. A unos cuantos metros de él, recargado de un árbol, estaba Luke, comiéndose a besos a Alexa.

-Mike...

Luke no estaba roto como él.

Mike sacó su celular. Ni siquiera espero a que el muchacho dijera algo en cuanto tomó la llamada.

-¡Mentiroso de mierda! Púdrete. Te odio tanto. ¡Ojalá te atropelle un auto y mueras lentamente...!

Un nudo en la garganta se apoderó de él, un gemido lastimero salió.

Colgó.

Mike se dejó caer de rodillas, llorando sin control.

* * *

 ** _Primera llamada pérdida._**

No es que Mike ya haya superado a Luke, pero después de unas cuantas botellas, un par de citas con chicos y una con una chica (quien sabe, tal vez era bisexual y él ni en cuenta) que al final resultaron un fiasco, Mike logró quitar un poquito de dolor. Solo un poco.

Desde que, literalmente, le deseó la muerte, Mike ya no lo había vuelto a llamar y lo cierto es que está avergonzado y no sabe cómo arreglarlo.

Camina de un lado a otro dentro de su habitación, sin despegar la mirada de su celular, el cual descansa sobre su cama.

Llamarlo o no llamarlo.

Mike muerde su labio inferior.

-Al demonio... - murmuró.

Tomó su celular y fue directamente a marcación rápida. La llamada fue directo a buzón de voz.

Al principio Mike se desconcertó, pero era de esperarse. En algún momento el muchacho dejaría de responder sus llamadas. No siempre estaría ahí.

Mike se sintió triste, porque a pesar de todo, él siempre estaba ahí.

Y le dolía.

* * *

 ** _Segunda llamada perdida._**

Había transcurrido una semana desde que por primera vez él no le había respondido la llamada. Mike comenzaba a preocuparse porque tampoco lo había visto. No es que se la pasara acosando al muchacho pero había estado frecuentando, casualmente, los mismos lugares que él, pero no había señal del muchacho.

Mike volvió a marcarle, pero nuevamente lo mandó a buzón.

Entonces se preocupó.

Eso no era normal, era como si el muchacho se hubiera evaporado.

Marcó nuevamente, obtuvo el mismo resultado.

-En dónde estas...

Mike se estaba preocupando, tomaría medidas drásticas.

* * *

 ** _Sin llamadas_**

-Por favor… – Mike suplicó, puso su mejor cara de perrito abandonado.

-No.

-¡Calum...!

-Suficiente daño le hiciste – su amigo estaba molesto.

-No más, lo prometo.

-No es como si pudieras hacerlo, ¿sabes? – lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Sé que... No estuvieron bien esas llamadas...

-¿Por qué, Mike? ¿Por qué a él?

-Era más sencillo odiarlo a él... – musitó.

-¿Te estás escuchando? – Calum se estaba enojando cada vez más.

-Me quiero disculpar.

-Demasiado tarde.

Mike parpadeó un par de veces, un vano intento de retener las lágrimas.

-Calum... - suplicó.

-¿Recuerdas la última llamada?

Asintió, bajando la mirada. Cómo olvidar su última llamada. Le había deseado la muerte. Ese era el motivo por el que se quería disculpar.

-Tus deseos se hicieron realidad – salpicó.

-¿Qué...?

Mike lo miró fijamente.

-Al siguiente día de la llamada. Un auto lo atropelló.

-No...

En Mike eran presentes las lágrimas.

* * *

 ** _En persona_**

Después que Calum le reveló el paradero del muchacho, Mike corrió sin detenerse.

Estaba en el Hospital "Sagrado Corazón", al llegar a la habitación, sus manos temblaban mientras sostenía el pomo de la puerta. Tenía miedo de abrirla. Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que no estaba preparado para enfrentarse a lo que estuviera del otro lado.

Mordió su labio inferior y tomándose de valor, abrió la puerta.

Jadeó al ver al muchacho, quien, aparentemente dormía, pero Calum había dicho otro término: estado de coma.

Mike se quedó de pie, viendo al muchacho, seguía sin querer darle crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

Él no podía estar ahí. Era... Corrección, _es_ tan joven, toda una vida por vivir...

Dio un paso hacia el muchacho, en su mente retumbando las primeras palabras que se cruzaron.

 _-Si él vuelve a comportarse como un idiota, márcame. Te he grabado mi número en marcación rápida._

 _-¿Estás seguro?_

 _-Es más fácil odiar a otra persona que a la que amas - se encogió de hombros._

-Pero no lo hago... No te odio... Nunca lo hice.

Llegó hasta su lado, no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas resbalaran por su mejilla mientras su mente le torturaba con lo último que le dijo.

 _-¡Mentiroso de mierda! Púdrete. Te odio tanto. ¡Ojalá te atropelle un auto y mueras lentamente...!_

-Perdóname – agarró su mano – Lo lamento, Ashton.

* * *

 ** _La última llamada._**

Había transcurrido una semana. Y Mike se aseguró de visitar a Ashton cada uno de esos días. Se sentía responsable de su estado.

-He visto a Luke y yo... No sentí nada. Me refiero a que... Ya no me siento tan roto como antes - esas "charlas unilaterales" eran muy frecuentes.

Mike llegaba, saludaba a Ashton, se sentaba a su lado y le platicaba cómo le había ido en el día, a veces le leía o le colocaba sus auriculares y le reproducía la música que él creía era su favorita.

-Estoy seguro que me has de creer un tipo histérico con complejo de idiota insensible o algo peor - Mike negó con la cabeza.

El, ahora, rubio natural, lo miró fijamente.

-Volví a lo básico – señaló hacia su cabello – quiero ser nuevamente ese chico sensible, con sueños y que no le desea el mal a nadie, ¿sabes? Quiero...

Suspiró, sin terminar lo que estaba diciendo.

-Me dijeron esta mañana que... mañana te van a desconectar...

Mike jugueteaba con su celular.

-No quiero despedirme de ti... Aún no. Ni siquiera pude ser tu amigo... Yo sólo te use como saco de box, no solo emocionalmente...

Se secó una rebelde lágrima.

-Lamento ese golpe, ya sabes, el día de la pizzería...

Mike se mordió el labio inferior. Vio el celular de Ashton en la mesita de al lado. Y se le ocurrió una idea para despedirse. Desde su celular se fue a marcación rápida, en cuestión de segundos el celular de Ashton sonó. Mike lo contestó y lo puso cerca de la oreja del muchacho.

-Hola... - saludó Mike desde su celular - te preguntarás quién demonios es, pues soy yo, Mike, el chico histérico con complejo de idiota insensible. Esta vez no te llamo para insultarte. Aunque en realidad, todas las veces que te llamé, nunca me referí a ti, sino a Luke. Una vez me dijiste que era más fácil odiar a otra persona que a la que amas. Tienes razón.

Mike comenzó a acariciar la mano del muchacho.

-No te puedo odiar.

Mike se acercó a él.

-Te prometo que cuando te vuelva a marcar, dejaré que termines de saludar, pero para que eso pase, tienes que despertar.

Sonrió, mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. Su mano aun aferrada a la de Ashton.

-Despierta, por favor...

* * *

 ** _Epilogo_**

Mike no quiso estar en el momento en que desconectaran a Ashton. No estaba seguro de estar preparado para eso.

Prefirió quedarse en casa solo, a pesar que Calum insistió en estar a su lado. Estaba tumbado en su cama, pensando en nada. Llevaba alrededor de dos horas en esa misma posición.

Tal vez era por costumbre o quizás porque sabía que ya no volvería a escucharlo, agarró su celular y en automático buscó la marcación rápida.

-Hola, Mike – tal vez era su imaginación, quizás su cerebro estaba jugándole una broma demasiado pesada, pero estaba 100% seguro que esa era la voz de Ashton y no el buzón de voz – gracias por cumplir tu promesa.

 _-Te prometo que cuando te vuelva a marcar, dejaré que termines de saludar._

Mike se sentó rápidamente.

-¿Ashton?

-El mismo... más o menos... – sonrió perezosamente – hace menos de tres horas desperté de un coma o algo así me ha dicho mi madre.

-Tuviste un accidente – apenas pudo confesar. Su corazón latía con demasiada fuerza.

-Soy un flojo... Me estoy quedando dormido... Otra vez...

-Entonces, te dejo dormir.

-No, no lo hagas... O quédate conmigo hasta dormirme...

-¿Prometes despertar?

-Lo prometo – Mike lo escucho bostezar.

-¿Ashton...?

-¿Umh...?

-No te odio.

-Lo sé... Ya me lo dijiste...

Mike sonrió de lado.

-¿Ash...?

-¿mmm...?

-Te quiero...

El muchacho no respondió, Mike supuso que se había quedado dormido. Pero no importaba, le prometió despertar y Mike quería ser la primera persona que viera al hacerlo, así que se dirigió hacia el hospital.

Su celular vibró dentro de su bolsillo.

-Dig...

-¡Mike...! ¡Ashton, despertó! ¡Tienes que venir ahora mismo!

Calum colgó, Mike frunció el ceño.

Su celular volvió a vibrar.

-Ho…

-¡Eres un idiota, Mike! – Luke colgó.

Mike alzó una ceja. El karma comenzaba a cobrarle cada una de las llamadas que hizo a Ashton. No le importó.

En su rostro había una enorme sonrisa y un brillo especial en sus ojos mientras caminaba hacia el hospital para ver a Ashton.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!  
**

 **BESOS**

 **PISLIB n_n**


End file.
